poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Birth of Zombiswipe
This is how birth of Zombiswipe goes in Zombizou (CTaRAoMToLaCN). Sideswipe finds Matau cowering in fear Human Sideswipe: What happened? Rymona Badwolf: Miss Bustier has been akumatized and I am hiding from kissing zombies!! Matau T. Monkey: Calm down, Rymona. It's not like Megatron find us somewhere. Human Sideswipe: May I could help you. Matau T. Monkey: No. These zombies might outnumber us. Sideswipe sighs and walks off. Meanwhile, at Hawk Moth's lair Ryan Repulsa: I feel some sadness and fears for anything happening to Sunset, Hawk Moth. Hawk Moth: Yes, partner. He would be perfect for Zombizou. Ryan Repulsa: I know it. I would like to send my Akuma. Repulsa fills the Akuma with dark energy Ryan Repulsa: Fly away, my Akuma. And akumatize him! Akuma flies out the window. Meanwhile, Kitty Noir finds Ryan Kitty Noir: Ryan, you okay? Ryan F-Freeman: I think so. I hope I can find a place where I can fetch Ladyan. Kitty Noir: I'll fix that. Ryan F-Freeman: Thanks. You do know my girlfriend is cool. But, where could we hide? There are kissing zombies out there. Kitty Noir: Well, I guess Meg knows that I could help you. Noir and Ryan walks. Meanwhile, Human Sideswipe looks at Airel Arach's make-up set Human Sideswipe: I guess the things what remain of Ryan's friend. Akuma flies towards Human Sideswipe and lands on one of Ariel Arach's lip balms and a butterfly frame appears around his eyes Ryan Repulsa: Zombiswipe, I am Ryan Repulsa. I know you want to spread love. I would be happy to give you the powers of Zombizou so your friends will be in one big embrace. Oh. I could tell you that in return, you need to fetch me and Hawk Moth the Matrix and the Miraculous. What do you say? Wanna have your friends feel the love? Human Sideswipe: Yeah. I will not rest until everyone feels the love. applies the lip baim on his mouth Human Sideswipe: Starting with... Megatron and OpThomas Prime! lets the Akuma consume him, changing him into Zombiswipe back to Ryan and Kitty Noir Kitty Noir: Ryan F-Freeman: I hope Ladyan gets here. Kitty Noir on the lips Kitty Noir: Thanks. I'll protect you. Zombiswipe, he arrives where the others are Zombiswipe: I got some news for you, my friends. From this moment on, everyone is gonna hug and kiss and feel the love. Especially... at Megatron You, Megatron the Chloé friend. Megatron: Wait. What?! sends a kiss which is flying towards him Megatron: What? Yuck! Jessie Primefan: I'll save you, Megaloé! gets kissed Bertram T. Monkey: Sunset Sunset is my friend and I am her bodyguard! Sunset Shimmer: Someone needs to tell Bertram what I said. Megatron: You think? appears Ladyan: Human Sideswipe, stop that evil of yours! Zombiswipe: I am not Sideswipe anymore! I am now Zombiswipe! blows another kiss towards Ladyan Nodoka: Ladyan, watch out! Ladyan: What?! Nodoka: No! pushes Ladyan out of the way and she takes the kiss instead Ladyan: Oof! Crash Bandicoot: Let's get out of here! Jessie Primefan: Kitty Noir? I don't feel so good. Kitty Noir: You Okay? Jessie Primefan: I feel a feeling inside me. I think it might be I am becoming like one of Chloé's friends. rushed over Nodoka who had collapsed Ladyan: Nodoka! Are you okay? Speak to me, please answer. Nodoka: Guh....Ladyan....you have to run....survive! Ladyan: Why? Nodoka: Don't let my sacrifice on you go to waste...Guh..the infections beginning to to take effect.... Please, warn the others about the zombies.. and Ritsu had both fallen victim from the kissing zombie and were heading towards his Nodoka: Go! Now! eyes glow purple Kisszou. Kissieboo.. Ladyan: Sure. Till all are one. Liam: We gotta escape now, Nodoka wouldn't want this. Flutterwing: We better get to high ground. See ya! with the others then succumbs to the infection and is completely turned into a kissing zombie Jessie Primefan: I feel like I... eyes glow pink Kisszou. Matau T. Monkey: She's contaminated! Do not Let yourself get kissed! kisses Yue who succumbs to the kissing zombie infection Crash Bandicoot: I know. Liam, be right back. to a room then comes back out dressed as SuperCrash Thomas: Right behind ya! quickly in a phone booth and returns as OpThomas Prime Matau T. Monkey: as Matman I'm Matman. arrive at the locker room Ladyan: I think we are safe. I know Ariel Arach might be okay in the sky. OpThomas Prime: I hope so. and Milly try and fend off the infected kissing zombies, but it was no use and he is kissed Liam: Ladyan Ladyan, It's up to you now. I'll try and fight the infection, now go! Oswald Pinkipoo will guide the way to escape, Take Milly to higher ground, Oswald! Ladyan: On it. guides the remaining survivors Pinkipoo: This way, gang, its the only way out! and the others got to the safe on the top of the building SwanSong: Phew. That was too close for comfort, guys. Kitty Noir: It was too close for Ariel Arach and all. Pinkipoo: We have to find the akuma, its the only way to reverse the infection. Milly: How do we do that? Liam's been infected trying to save us all. Ladyan: I guess that's what friends do, Milly. They look out for each other. Kitty Noir: I hope Ladybug is okay. Who knows if the zombies do to her. Matau T. Monkey: Oh no. Bertram T. Monkey: The Parisians are becoming more of these kissing zombies by Zombizou and her friend. I think when the time comes, we'll use Megatron as live bait. Pinkipoo: like Liam I may be a Yo-kai, but you can't just throw in a robot! Megatron: Bertram is trying to say that if Ladybug use Chloé for live bait for Zombizou, then my friends will do the same to lure Zombiswipe. If Ladyan don't make it to the lipbalm, tell Bertram to take good care of Sunset and Katie for me. Pinkipoo: Are you sure you'll be fine? Ladyan: Sure he is. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts